The Hardest Mission
by Shiny Lights
Summary: Two new spirit detectives are here to help Yusuke, AMERICAN GIRLS WHO ARE NOT SANE! I suck at summeries, just read it. please? R&R! and new title suggestions are VERY WELCOME INDEED!


~~~~~chapter 1 begin~~~~~  
  
It was a drab, rainy November day. Skyla and Becky were hanging around Skyla's house in the heart of New York City, heater blasting. It had been a while since the fateful ice-skating accident, when they had met Vikki. Ah, yes. They were close friends now, but when she had tried to explain that Becky had died of hypothermia while trying to understand how Skyla could see herself and Becky's spirit, Skyla knocked Vikki's face in, which was quite hard. Of course, things never were quite normal since then. "Find the stupid demon who was terrorizing NYC" or "Stop the dispute between this spirit and that spirit." Being a spirit detective here sure was hard work.  
Becky stared out the window at the street 7 levels below. "I'm bored stiff. Vikki said she had some news for us, but when is she gonna get here?" She sipped her hot chocolate in frustration.  
"Don't you think it would be hard for her to get here in this rain? I mean, it's literally pouring cats and dogs! Not a good day to fly around on one of those japanese oar thingies she got from her friend. Plus, didn't you hear about that shoot-out by central park? 8 casualties."  
"8 casualties? Yeesh." Becky shuddered at the thought of Vikki's job. "I wouldn't be able to do her job. Dead people creep me out."  
"You were dead once. Remember?"  
"Ugh. Don't remind me."  
There was a knock at the door, then Vikki entered waiting for a reply.  
"Yo. 'Sup dawgs?" Vikki went to the kitchen cupboard, got some instant hot cocoa mix and a cup, and poured in the mix with some hot water before sitting down on the couch.  
"We don't know, Vikki, and you know it! All we know is that you know something....and you know we don't know....and....um...DAMNIT!" Skyla punched the pillow she was holding before getting up and heading for the bathroom. "Now my head hurts and I'm all confused and stuff." She started searching the bathroom for some aspirin. "And where the hell is the aspirin in this-AHA!"  
"Boo-freakity-hoo. You're too smart for your own good. Just tell us, Vikki. She can hear us from the bathroom."  
"Well, okay. I got news from Boton that-"  
"Who's Boton? I can't remember at all. Skyla hit me harder today than usual."  
"You can shut up now, Becky!" Skyla shook a water bottle at Becky before taking another swig from it.  
"Right. Boton is my friend from Japan. She helps out the best spirit detective team in Japan. But ANYWAY! So Boton told me that the guy who rules over the 3 worlds, his name's Koenma, that he has his team on this really hard case, and they might need some help. It's a lot about the U.S. or something. So you're both going to Japan to help them."  
"We're going to JAPAN!?!? WE HAVE TO FLY ALL THE WAY TO JAPAN!? BUT WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL!? OUR PARENTS WOULD KILL US! HOW DO WE EXPLAIN WHY WE HAVE TO GO TO JAPAN!?   
"You'll be attending school there, along with the people you'll be helping. Plus, I left messages on both your parents explaining some lie. No offense, but they seem to busy to care.... Oh, look at the time! I've gotta go, but your plane leaves tomorrow. You've already got an apartment set up in Tokyo. Bye!" Vikki rushed out the door before either of the girls could get out a word.  
"At least we're not going to Finland."  
  
*ELSEWHERE*  
  
Koenma is sitting at his desk when Boton knocks, then comes in and drags over a nearby chair to sit in front of Koenma.  
"Vikki just called me. The American spirit detectives will be on their flight tomorrow. Did you tell Yusuke and the others yet?" Boton shifted in her seat, waiting for a reply. It seemed like an eternity before he answered.  
"No. He's just gotten back from another tough case, and I have a feeling we'll need him in a REALLY good mood for him to accept it."  
"Just don't wait too long, Koenma. Just be sure to tell them before someone else does." and she walked out.  
  
~~~~~chapter 1 end~~~~~  
  
me: WHOOOOOOOOOOO HERE HAS ANY IDEA AT ALL FOR WHAT THE MISSION SHOULD BE????  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
me: PLEASE HELP!  
  
audience: why should we? YOU'RE the authoress.  
  
me: I'm REALLY bad at plots. ^^;; anyway, SEND ME IDEAS AND REVIEWS AND ANY ACKNOWLEDGMENT THAT YOU ARE READING MY FIC! 


End file.
